


The adventures of Peter and Tony.

by havingawildtime



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, F/M, I say FUCK IT Endgame doesn't exist., James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Kid Peter Parker, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Meet the Family, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes, also I love may but she is a major background character (I'm sorry), honest to god im just fucking losing my mind, to lazy to tag things, tony is such a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havingawildtime/pseuds/havingawildtime
Summary: ON HIATUSPeter Parker's parents die and Tony Stark raises him. This story follows the Mcu timeline (hopefully) lots of fluff, little bit of violence...I can't summarize but it is a good story. Im ignoring the events of endgame though.Also, this is gonna be a long one, I just need to find the time to write, school is a pain, also, I'm gonna very quickly jump through the infant and toddler phase so that we can get some quality father-son dialogue.





	1. chapter 1

Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist had always been very good friends with the Parkers, he had worked with Richard on multiple projects, he and his wife Mary had proven to be valuable assets to Stark Industries. But more than that, they were almost like family. When Richard and Mary had a baby; their son Peter, they asked Tony to be his godfather in case anything ever happened to them. Tony immediately accepted.

Richard was a biologist and Mary was a geneticist but they worked together on a lot of things. Tony and Richard had spend many late nights working on new tech and inventions back in university. They had many coffee fuelled breakthroughs together and aced many projects together. Tony met Richard back during his days at M.I.T and he, Rhodey and Richard were like the three diablos always getting into trouble together. 

When Tony found out that their plane had crashed and they had died, he was devastated. He mourned for his friends and their family. He spent the night in a puddle of scotch and tears at his desk, wallowing for is illegitimate family. He sulked until his assistant Pepper Potts came in to greet him that morning, her was head down reading his schedule off of a tablet. “Good morning Mr. Stark.” She utters in a cheery manner. You have a 12 o-clock meeting with the share holders and at 2 you…” she looked up from her tablet and saw her puffy eyed boss on the floor beside his desk holding a bottle of scotch.

“Oh my god, Tony! What happened?” Pepper cried as she scuttled over to his side. She pulled the bottle from his hand and placed it on the desk. Tony looked up from his lap so that Pepper could see his face properly. His eyes were glassy and bloodshot and his cheeks were tear stained and puffy from him clawing at his face. “Mary and Richard’s flight crashed, they’re all gone.” He choked out. 

“Oh no, I am so sorry Tony… Oh, no poor Peter…” Pepper murmured looking anywhere but into Tony’s face. Tony’s head snaps up. “Poor Peter? What do you mean, Poor Peter?” Tony chokes out. “Well he is a 2 month old infant and his parents have just died…” Pepper explained confused by his statement. “Wait so my godson is alive?” Tony interjects and immediately jumps up off the ground.

The two of them quickly exit the office and run towards the garage. Tony gets into one of his many cars and fumbles aggressively to insert the key into the car while Pepper slides in to the passenger seat. They got on the plane and flew to the airport. They left the airport and quickly sped off towards the Parker’s house where they find Peter crying in the arms of his aunt May and his uncle Ben. 

May’s eyes were glossy and you could tell that the was in the verge of crying and her husband ben was stone faced looking so pained. Tony burst through the door and ran over to the couple. “Hi, I’m so sorry for bursting in but I needed to see Peter.” Tony blurted out. The couple looked up and their features softened. “Its okay Tony, we know who you are to Peter. Here, do you want to hold him?” May said calmly. Tony nodded so quickly May worried he damaged his neck. She handed over baby Peter to Tony who carried him over to a chair. The baby boy stoped crying almost immediately once he saw Tony’s face. Peter made a gurgling sound that Tony mimicked and laughed at the sounds they made. 

“So, I feel like this is an awkward conversation but… who will take custody of Peter?” Ben asked Tony. “We know that he is your godson and that you love him, but recognizing that you have a company to run would it be easier for us to keep him? You would still be able to visit him, but we love Peter and would be happy to raise him.” Ben rambled. Tony was shocked that they thought that he would pawn Peter off on someone else. “No!” The billionaire chocked out. “I love Peter, and I hope that you’re okay with me keeping him? I can provide for Peter and would love to raise him as my son.” Tony continued. Ben looked at May seeming to be having a silent conversation, they nodded in agreement and turned to Tony smiling. “Of course you can raise Peter! We only ask that we still get to see him.” May confirmed.

Tony smiled and agreed to their request. They all smiled and Tony stood to leave. It was then that he realized that Pepper was standing at the door he said, “Hey Pep, let’s go home." And so, with that the two left bidding goodbye and waving to May and Ben.

They got in the car and Tony handed Peter to Pepper to hold while he drove. His mind was racing a mile a minute and all he could think was that he was going to be a father and raise Peter. They got to the plane and sat down. Pepper fell asleep in a chair on the other side of the aircraft and Tony slumped down into his own chair holding Peter to his chest. They sat in a comfortable silence until Peter sighed and his eyes drooped shut. The boy fell asleep moments later and Tony looked at him with nothing but love. Quietly he whispered, “I love you Peter, I promise you that you will never be alone, ever again.” And with that Tony Stark fell in to a deep sleep holding his new son close to his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s late, a lot of shit’s gone down and then some more shit went down and then I was lazy. Thanks for sticking around, hope you enjoy. Let me know is there is anything that you want to see in this story and I’ll try to incorporate it. Thanks.

Tony woke with a start, at the sound of the seatbelt sign singing off. Looking down he saw a young Peter sleeping against his chest. He looked around the private plane cabin and saw his personal assistant Pepper Potts sitting across the couch. Ever so carefully, the billionaire stood up and crossed the cabin. He sat down across from Pepper and looked at what she was doing. The woman had a children’s toy website open. “Hey Pep, whatcha doing.” The billionaire asked. “I’m ordering things that you will need to take care of Peter. Also you have a meeting with your lawyers at Stark Industries in just over an hour.” She announced. “Thanks Peter, I guess we should get going.” Tony sighed as he stood up to leave but as soon as he moved Peter began stirring and started to whimper. Soon enough he was crying and Tony had no idea what to do. He looked to Pepper for help and she sighed and plucked Peter out of his arms. She bounced Peter while softly whispering assuring words before handing the (once again) sleeping baby to Tony.

The trio exited the plane and were met by happy standing beside the sleek black Audi in the aeroplane hangar. “Tony... is that a baby? Wh-what?!” Happy exclaimed while opening the car door for his boss/friend to enter. As Tony stepped into the car he vaguely noticed a flash out of the corner of his eye but chose to ignore it and sat down in the car. They sped off towards Stark industries unaware that there would be a crowd waiting for them.

When the car finally arrived at the company headquarters they were sadly, unable to calm down because as soon as they arrived the biggest mob of paparazzi swarmed the car. From inside the car Tony could hear everything they were yelling. “Me. Stark, who is this baby?” “Mr. Stark is this your son?” And a thousand more questions the exact same. Tony didn’t have the patience or deal with answering the questions so, when Happy had finally pushed everyone back and opens the door, Tony pulled off his jacket and draped it over his shoulder covering his face to protect Peter from the crazy media.

Tony took a deep breath and exited the car. As soon as the door was open the flashing and yelling intensified tenfold and he was so worried that the noise would hurt his future son’s ears that he practically ran towards the building door. He had almost made it when a photographer reached out and pulled his jacket causing his arm to slip and Peter to almost fall. He. Saw. Red. Tony was furious, to be frank. “Learn some fucking manners and keep your grimy hands off me. You almost made me drop my kid!” Tony growled as he snatched his jacket back. It was then that he realized that Peter’s face was in plain view to every camera in the vicinity. The billionaire pressed the boy even closer to his chest and shoved his way through to the door with Happy hot on his heels.

Once they were finally inside, away from the media circus Tony plopped down in a chair in the lobby. Very quickly the entire room went dead silent as everyone stared at the stirring baby in Tony’s arms. A few of the braver employees came up to ask questions and congratulate their boss and quickly a clump of cooing intern’s and staff had formed around the soon to be father. “Tony, you have a board meeting in five minutes and then you are supposed to meet with your lawyers to sign the adoption papers.” Pepper announced after slipping in through the door after being attacked by reporters. 

The walked over and scooped up baby Peter and hauled Tony to meeting room 7 to discuss the new possible heir to the company. The billionaire entered the room and sat at the head of the table. A hush fell over the board members and Tony be an to speak. “Alright before the madness begins, this is Peter, he is the son of Richard and Mary Parker who recently died in a plane crash and so, since Peter is my godson I am choosing to adopt him and raise him as my own. When he is of age he will inherit Stark industries and, whether or not he chooses to run the company is up to him. Are there any other important questions? I would like to go speak with my layers.” Tony announced. Many hands shot up as soon as he finished talking. “ what will happen if something happens to you?” A woman ( on of the board members)in blues asked. “I will chose new god parents for my son but that is a question that I cannot answers to the full extent right now.” 

After about five minutes all the questions were answered and Tony was picking up Peter out from Pepper’s arms and carrying him towards his office. “All the baby supplies ha sheen purchased and shipped to you your Malibu mansion.” Peppers declared as they walked into the office full to the brim with approximately 30 lawyers. “Mr. Stark, here are the adoption papers as well as the documents to change young Peter’s name and lastly, the revised version of your will.” A man in a blue suit explained as he set the documents down on the desk I. Front of the billionaire.

About ten minutes late after reading all the documents and signing all the papers, a lawyer walked up to the desk and picked up the papers. “ congratulations mr. Stark, you are now the proud father of Peter Parker Stark. He has been written into your will and once these documents are handed in everything will be set in stone and legal. Tony smiled when Peter was handed back to him and he pulled the boy to his chest and pressed a kiss upon his new son’s curly hair. Everything has blissful and perfect until everyone heard a booming “Tony don’t you dare adopt that kid..” well... this will be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3 (the one where Obie is an dick)

“Tony don’t you dare adopt that kid” Obadiah boomed as he slammed open the doors to Tony’s office. 

“Too late. Sorry Obie, you missed the big moment.” Tony states with a deadpan stare. Obadiah matches forward and plucks 5e papers off Tony’s dest, reads them over and walks towards the shredding machine. “Tony, you aren’t fit to be a father, you are an alcoholic and a playboy. To run a weapons company and your father was not a good parent so there is the chance that you have those same genes.” Obadiah lists off with his back turned away from Tony. A moment later he started to shred the stack of papers. The man turns around to face his partner, the billionaire signing a new identical stack of papers.

The older man (Obie) made his way towards his partner to shred the papers again only this time the billionaire quickly hands the papers to his assistant Pepper who hands them to one of the many lawyers in the room who places the documents into a brief case. “Initiate protocol ‘piggy in the middle’” Tony blatantly announces. Not a moment later every lawyer in the room is picking up identical black brief cases and then they begin to pass them around to one another. It only takes a second for Obadiah to lose the case in the sea of suits and cases. He begins to run around trying to identify the case but keeps grabbing the wrong ones. “Alright that’s enough, thank you, you may leave now. Tony addresses the men and women in the room and they quickly begin to file out of the room.

“Tony do you realize what you’ve done? You aren’t fit to raise this boy. You are going to screw him up you’re going to RUIN him, Tony!l Obadiah reprimanded. “No Obadiah, I think that it’s you who doesn’t realize what you’ve done. How dare you insult me? I am not like my father, I am going to raise my son right and be present in his life. I am going to love him! Hell, I ALREADY DO! You can either accept this and be a part of our lives or you can not and you and I will just be business colleagues.” Tony snapped. “Now get out of my office! Pepper, let’s go,I’m going home.” He snipped as he left his office.

After a long drive Tony and Peter we’re finally home. “Welcome home buddy!” Tony cooed as they got out of the car. They made their way through the door and into the living room to be met with a very distraught looking Rhodey.

“Tony, they’re saying that you have a kid, that can’t be true... please tell me it isn’t true. Oh my god...” rhode said as he heard the footsteps approaching and exclaimed when he saw his best friend holding a baby tightly to his chest. “Oh hi Rhodey, thanks for asking about my day. It was pretty good.” Tony quipped sarcastically. “I adopted my new son and everything was going great until Obie showed up and threw in my face how unfit I am to be a father, even though I already love Peter regardless of the fact that he has been mine for less than two hours.” Tony started again but quickly broke down. Stumbling back he hit the wall, slid down and began to cry. “I do t know what to do Rhodey, I’m not cut out for this.” Tony choked out. “Oh Tony, it’s gonna be fine. Come on let’s go sit on the couch.” Rhodey soothed as he hauled his friend over.

Tony explained how he acquired the newest addition to his family and what obadiah had said to hi him. “Oh and you’re gonna be his ‘Uncle Rhodey ‘“ Tony deadpanned. “Damn straight! I’m gonna buy him so many air force onesies!” Rhodey replied. He looked up from Peter to see tony looking down with so much love and admiration that it could make someone cry. “Tony, you’re not going to mess him up, you’re going to be an amazing father.” “Thanks honeybear. James, will you be his godfather? I can’t think of anyone else that I would trust my son with,” the billionaire asked. “Of course tony. I’d be honoured to.” 

They managed to assemble the change table, the dresser, unpackaged the toys, unbox all the clothes but they couldn’t put together the god forsaken crib. “Two MIT graduates, both certifiable geniuses but we can’t build this MOTHERFUCKING GODDAMN CRIB!” Tony complained. It took 2 hours to build the crib. After they finished setting up the nursery (minus the crib (they gave up)) they three boys made their way to the kitchen. Tony opened up the baby formula that Pepper ordered in advance while Rhodey held Peter. Once tony was satisfied with the baby formula, they made their way over to the couch. Tony sat down beside the edge and began to bottle feed his son while Rhodey sat beside him and peered over his shoulder to get a look at his new nephew.

After he was finished eating, Peter began babbling and giggling so Tony lifted him to his shoulder and began to (attempt to) burp Peter like he had seen other mothers do in public. Once satisfied he made his way to the new nursery. “Were gonna need to redecorate this room. Pepper got us the basic supplies so that we could redecorate.” Rhodes replied with a ‘sounds good’. 

The billionaire striped his son and quickly changed the diaper and dressed him in some cute pyjamas. Tony sat in the rocking chair while Rhodey stood behind. Not much later the billionaire fell asleep holding his new son to his chest. Rhodey snuck out and closed the door quietly. ‘Yeah, Tony is going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, thanks for sticking around, Sorry this post is late, let me know if there is anything that you want to see in the story, let me know. Please feel free to Love you guys, see you next week”


	4. Chapter 4

Tony woke woke up to the gentle light shining in through the window in between the curtains. He looked around and spotted Peter curled up Adrain’s his side with his finger in his mouth. They sat there like that for a few minutes until Peter began to stir. “Good morning bambino, are you hungry?” Tony cooed when the baby began to whine. He quickly scooped the younger up and made his way towards the kitchen. Tony placed Peter down on the couch and barricaded him in with pillows. Once he was certain that Peter couldn’t hurt himself he made his way over towards the kitchen to prep some baby formula and make his coffee. Once the coffee and formula were ready tony made his way back over to the couch. The billionaire hoisted his son onto his side balancing the two beverages on the other. The pair made their was out to the balcony and watched the ocean waves. 

Tony sat in a chair with Peter resting in his arm while consuming the for,Hal. Tony sipped his coffee while admiring the view. The two of the, sat for what felt like a while until Rhodey stumbled in. “Morning Tones, I see you’re up early. How’s Peter?” Rhodey inquired. “He woke up about an hour ago and finished the bottle so I’d say good.” Tony replied. That seemed to satisfy his best friend so with a content smile and a slight nod Rhodey pivoted and plopped down on the couch to watch the news.

After finishing his coffee Tony placed the dishes in the sink and headed back to Peter’s bedroom. He walked in through the door and looked around. The man had been in the room before but had never really looked at it. The room was positively plain. The walls were beige the crib was a dark stained wood (matching the change table and dresser) and the rocking chair was a dark grey. The room needed some personality, maybe a theme. The new father picked out a new outfit and diaper and began changing the young boy in front of him. He toyed with many different themes for the bedroom; a hot-rod red race-car themed room, a deep blue ocean themed room or a dark deep space theme. He started to imagine the possibilities that accompanied each theme and was already putting together blueprints in his mind.

Once Peter was dressed and changed Tony made his way back to the living room and asked Rhodey if he could watch the kid while he showered. His friend agreed and so tony made his way down the hallway of his mansion to his bedroom. 30 minutes later after showering, trimming his beard and changing, he exited the bedroom. Tony made a few calls to Pepper, Obadiah and his lawyers. Pepper and Obie reluctantly agreed to let him have the rest of the year off to take care of Peter. Obie would stand in, in his place and Pepper would bring and documents or information that Tony would need while working from home.

Once everything was taken care of the genius, billionaire made his way back into the living room where he scooped up his son from his friends arms and made a bunch of cooing noises while walking away from the couch. “Tones, you might want to see this.” Rhodey called over. Tony hesitantly waltzed back over and looked at the tv. 

“Tony Stark’s illegitimate son? One night stand gone wrong? Stark’s biggest mistake?” The headlines read in big bold letters. Along with the titles came the pictures fro outside of Stark industries. Tony. Saw. Red.

“Rhodey, tell Pepper to call a press conference.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s late, I was on a road trip in Canada and I don’t have a Canadian cell plan so data is expensive and the wifi was broken so yeah. Thanks for sticking around, let me know if you have any suggestions. Hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5 (the press conference)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry that this is late, school started up again and it’s kinda hectic. I’m going to try to post every week but will likely post every other week. Really sorry. I hope you stick around though, we’re just getting started. Love you guys.

“They are calling him a mistake! They’re saying that he is an accident or something that I didn’t want!” Tony screeched from the closet while he changed into a suit. Rhodes was sitting on the bed with Peter in his lap dressed in some baby clothes swaddled in a blanket. “It’s the media Tones, what did I you expect? We’re having a press conference and you can scream at them till your heart’s content.” He called out to his friend. Tony walked out of the closet in dark blue pinstripe suit with the jacket under his arm the vest undone and a tie hanging undone around his neck. Rhodey placed Peter on the comforter got up from his seat on the bed and approached his best friend. He picked up the two ends of his friends tie and began to tie a Windsor knot. “Rhodes I’m not fifteen anymore, we’re not even in university! I don’t need you to help me tie my tie anymore...” Tony complained. “Tony, swallow your pride for just a moment. And we both know that you still can’t tie a tie even if your life depended on it.” 

Once Tony was ready they made their way down to the garage. Rhodes drove the car; a shiny orange Audi, while Tony sat in the passenger start with Peter in his lap. “Remind me to get a car seat for Peter” Tony stated to no one in particular. As soon as the engine started Peter began to squirm and whimper. I’d didn’t take long for Peter to start crying signalling that he did not like car rides. 

About a half hour later the trio arrived at the Stark industries headquarters where they were met by happy and Pepper. “Tony, I know that you want to address the situation and stop the rumours but, is this safe? If you do this, you’re gonna put a target on Peter’s back. Anyone who has a vendetta and wants to hurt you will likely go after Peter to fest to you.” Pepper warned. “I know but I have to do this Pep. Peter can’t grow up thinking that he was a mistake and have to live a life of lies and secrecy. And plus, we have Happy. I know he’ll protect us.” Tony said as he placed Peter in Rhodey’s arms and walked into the conference room wearing the smile he saves for the public.

The doors swing open to reveal Tony Stark. He waltzed up to the stage, with his head held high wearing his sunglasses. When he approached the podium his smile dropped and he pulled off his glasses to reveal bags under his eyes.

“Hello miscreants, It’s me Tony Stark. I’m here to address the subject of my son.” At the word son the entire room exploded into chaos and everyone started demanding questions. The billionaire raised his hand up to shush the crowd and resumed speaking. “The baby in question is Peter Parker, now Peter Parker Stark. He was the son of my dear friends and coworkers Richard and Mary Parker.” The billionaire chose to leave out the fact that sometimes they spiced up their get togethers and sometimes made love to one another. Richard had never had any issues with sharing and sometimes that included his wife. “They recently died in a tragic plane crash and being that Peter was my godson, I have adopted him. He will inherit everything that I have and should he chose to run the company he will become CEO. I assume that you would all like to meet him so here he is.” On that cue Pepper Potts entered the room carrying Peter and handed him to Tony. The billionaire lifted him in the air lion king style and held him there while a million photographers took pictures. A few moments later he brought him back to his chest and held him close. He planted a kiss on his cheek and said a few parting words. The trio left the stage after that and made their way back to the doors to leave the conference room. “That was well said Tony.” Pepper commended as they all headed back to the garage to go back to the mansion to play with Peter. 

Looking at his son in his arms on the drive back Tony quietly whispered! “I love you Peter, I promise I’ll never let anyone hurt you. No matter what happens, I’ll always love you my bambino.”


	6. chapter 6

After leaving the press conference Tony invited Happy and Pepper over for dinner. They made their way back to the Malibu mansion in two separate cars, Happy and Pepper arriving only minutes after the others. Tony and Rhodey dumped their suit jackets on the couch and walked into the kitchen. Tony sat down at the kitchen island with Peter sitting in front of him on the cold surface. Rhodey pulled out some burger patties and buns and began to grill them out on the barbecue outside when, Pepper and Happy arrived. Pepper pulled off her heels and placed them with her coat and happy removed his coat and placed it alongside Pepper’s.

A few minutes later, Rhodes returned with a plate of burgers, to find the three adults all cooing while the small infant babbled along senselessly. HE put the plate down and walked over to the fridge to all out the condiments. A few minutes later everyone was called to dinner. They all sat out on the balcony and watched the sun go down. As the golden sun started to droop into the horizon so did young Peter Parker Stark’s eyelids, indicting that it was time to go to sleep. Everyone made their way inside and sat down on the couch while Tony put Peter to bed.

“Alright Petey, time to go night night. Can you say night night daddy?” Tony cooed to his baby. The baby babbled and blew raspberries in response. The duo sat down in the rocking chair where they proceeded to rock back and forth whilst Tony sang.  
“Then you’re left in the dust,  
Unless I stuck by ya,  
You're a sunflower,  
I think your love would be too much,  
Or you'll be left in the dust,  
Unless I stuck by ya,  
You're the sunflower,  
You're the sunflower.”  
Tony stood up from the chair and laid Peter down in the crib. “Ti amo tanto bambino, I love you so much.” And with that, he walked out closing the door softly behind him.

About thirty minutes later the man emerged from the hallway and plopped down on the couch. They discussed some SI affairs but quickly jumped onto what would happen to Peter. “Well, the adoption is pending but he should be officially mine in a few months, until them I am simply his legal guardian. I don’t know where hell go to school yet but I can worry about that later. Right now, I just want to spend some time with my son so ill stay away from work for a bit. Also, I asked Rhodey to be Peter’s godfather, but I was hoping that you Happy would too. And Pepper, I may be overstepping but would you be his godmother? Please?” The duo were taken aback. This was their boss who they respected but also treated like a friend and he was asking them to be his son’s godparents. They were stunned into silence. Pepper regained her composure first and politely said “I would love to be a part of Peter’s life and if that means being his godmother then yes.” but, inside she was squealing with excitement. “I’d be honoured Tony.” Happy replied calmly but inside he’s head was a mantra of ‘ohmygodohmygodohmygod’. “Great then it’s settled, Peter’s godparents are Uncle Rhodey, Uncle Happy and Aunty Pepper.” 

About an hour later Pepper and Happy left. Rhodey went to bed, saying that he had to be up early the next day for work. Tony figured, it had been a long day and all he wanted to do was sleep so sleep he did.

It was not a peaceful sleep to say the least.

Tony was fast asleep when some people came in and tied him down in his bed. one of them stayed to wake him while the other went into Peter's bedroom, just across the hallway. The first man pulled a gun out from the back of his waistband and fired two rounds into the wall above Tony's bed. The billionaire jolted awake to realize that he was tied down. The man started speaking. "Tony Stark, your weapons killed my family and so now I will kill yours." The second guy walked in carrying in a screaming thrashing Peter. The man turned the gun on the defenceless baby and fired into his skull with a sickening bang. the man holding the now limp corpse forcefully threw the baby into the ground like he was a football player that just scored a touchdown before the man with a gun shot Tony.

The billionaire jolted awake with a strangled cry and flung himself out of bed bursting into the room across the hall. He scrambled over towards the crib tripping on himself and falling against the railing of the bed. There, completely unaware slept Peter. Tony was so relieved that is was a few moments before he realized that his face was soaked with tears and his body was shaking with sobs. He sat there until a shadow cast over him from the hallway. There stood colonel James Rhodes in all his glory wearing nothing but pyjama pants, fiery eyes, holding his gun drawn. "OhmygodIthoughtthatyouwereakidnapper." fell out of his mouth as he dropped his gun to the floor and sank to his knees. "Tony what are you doing awake at this hour?" the man demanded while he dragged his sobbing best friend from his nephew's bedroom. The billionaire retold his dream and explained that he needed proof that Peter was okay and that he had never been more afraid in his life. "Tones, it was just a dream, Peter is okay. Here, i'll get you a drink." Rhodey offered as he walked over to the liquor cabinet, where his best friend stored all of his liquor. He opened the doors to reveal empty shelves. "I dumped all the alcohol. I need to be better than Howard and a good start is not drinking around my son so, I dumped it all." Tony explained. They decided that neither of them were going to go to sleep anytime soon so they decided to watch a movie.

And watch a movie they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ti amo tanto - I love you so much  
> lol I know very little Italian so I used google translate I'm sorry. Please don't come at me.
> 
> Anyways, chapter six.. its short, I know, i'm sorry. I just want to say I really appreciate that you have stuck around and been patient with me and my miscellaneous postings. i'm also sorry that these are all so short. im aiming for 1000 word chapters but sometimes it just doesn't happen. I also want to thank you all for the kudos and comments, it makes me so happy to hear from you and it really makes me smile when someone bookmarks this story. anyways I love you guys, thank you so much, stick around.


	7. Chapter 7 (Have yourself a merry little Christmas part 1)

A few months had passed since Tony had taken guardianship of Peter and since then, they had formed a routine of sorts. After having several nightmares of similar nature, Tony had decided to keep Peter in his room at night. He and Rhodey had disassembled the crib and moved it into Tony's room so that Peter was closer to him. The two of them would wake up and eat breakfast. Peter ate more foo that the average baby because, it turns out, that he has a minor gene mutation causing his metabolism to speed up causing him to eat more so that he could maintain a healthy weight. After breakfast the duo would get dressed and go for a walk along the beach. Regardless of the weather they made their way along the massive private beach. If there was rain, they took an umbrella, if it was cold they would bundle up. Tony liked this part of the day a lot. He got to hold Peter close to his chest and watch as his son's eyes gleamed watching the waves chase the birds up the sand shore. They would walk to the end of the property and back and sometimes, on sunny days sit and play in the sand. After they returned, Tony would put Peter down in the playpen for a nap while he got some work done in his workshop. The duo was almost always together, which was understandable. Tony had reflected on his childhood and how his parents had never been there so he vowed to be present in his son's life. Months later, he was succeeding so far. After workshop time they had lunch and played in the living room. Then more workshop time, dinner and bed. Tony's health had improved greatly, Rhodey had noticed whenever he visited. "Who knew that having a son would be the key to improving Tony's health and possibly saving him from his own habits. 

Tony had come up with an agreement wth SI that he would return to the office after Christmas which seemed to always be approaching. In fact, tomorrow was Christmas.

Today was Christmas Eve so Tony, Peter, Rhodey, Happy, Pepper and Obadiah were celebrating together. Obie had warmed up to Peter gradually and now was at a point of tolerance for Tony's sake. Tony knew that it was mostly because they were business partners and that this could cause tension if not resolved. Rhodey was a ball of joy and laughs knowing the he didn't have to go back to work for several days, whereas Pepper and Happy were cheerful and warm yet still maintaining a level of professionalism.

Once the festivities had begun the tension in the room had began to ease. The group was seated around the coffee table with Peter going from lap to lap as people demanded it was their turn to hold them. The were enjoying an expensive bottle of champagne, while Tony grant carbonated apple juice. "Tony, have a glass of champagne." Obie pushed. "No Obie, I'm not drinking remember?" Tony retorted. "Leave the man alone... He's trying... to be a good....? father!" Slurred out Rhodey, defending his friend whilst drinking his fourth glass of champagne. It was about seven o clock and they had finished dinner a little while ago. Peter was beginning to yawn so Tony decided to put him to bed. 

"...Da..da?" The young boy uttered when Tony picked him up. "Holy shit. PeTeR yOuR fIrSt WoRd!" Snd a chorus of similar responses were shouted. Tony Pulled his son closer and placed a big sloppy kiss on his son's forehead. "Yes Peter, I'm your Dad." Tony choked out with tears welling up in his eyes. They quickly left the room leaving behind a couple of "Goodnight"s and "Nigh Night Peter"s behind them. Tony followed their night time routine and rocked Peter to sleep reading "The night before Christmas".

"T'was the night before Christmas and all through the house , not a creature was stirring, no even a mouse.............Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night. I love you Peter, Merry Christmas."  
And with that, he placed the sleeping baby into the crib and went to celebrate with his friends for, tomorrow was Peter's first Christmas and the day would be all about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks again for sticking around, I'm so sorry that this was so short but, in swamped with work. Im gonna try to put out a part 2 sometime early this week. I love to hear from you guys. Have a magical day. See you nest time. Love you all.


	8. chapter 8 (have yourself a merry little Christmas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short, this is just part 2 of chapter 7. Thanks for sticking around. love you

T'was Christmas morning,   
And all through the house,  
Not a creature was stirring,   
Not even a mouse.

The stocking were hung by the chimney with care,  
Filled with treats and small knick knacks and fake snow everywhere  
The (Electric) fireplace ablaze and in front the cat curled up (oh sorry no that's actually just happy never mind.),  
And the tree with many gifts like books, lego, clothes and a little stuffed pup.

In the kitchen is the mother, making pancakes and bacon, (oh wait never mind that's Rhodey)  
And the small children hiding in the living room with the food that they've taken. (nOpE. That's Pepper and Obie. (Y'know what fuck this, rhyming is hard.))

So basically Peter's first Christmas morning consisted of hm and Tony waking up together from the sunlight streaming through the curtain as well as the smoke detector alarm going off. Tony had started keeping a gun in his bedside table because he was scared out of his mind because of his many, many, MANY nightmares revolving around something happening to Peter and him not being able to do anything about it. SO, when the alarm when off he feared the worst and immediately pulled out the gun on an empty room. After calming his racing heart, Tony moved to calm his wailing baby who was covering his ears and sobbing at the noise.

Eventually the alarm turned off and the pair made their way towards the kitchen passing by the living room where they saw a sleeping Happy holding an empty bottle and pepper and Obie sitting on the couch eating stolen bacon. They made their way into the kitchen where they were greeted by Rhodey. " 'Morning Tones, good morning Peter. There's pancakes and bacon, we can open presents after everyone has eaten. Can you wake Happy? Thanks." And so Tony grumbled and marched off towards the fireplace to wake the man after preparing Peter some formula and making himself a plate of food as well as a large cup of coffee.

Once happy was awake the five adults and Peter all sat on the couch eating. Once they were done they all began to open presents. Peter was given Air Force onesies from Rhodey, lego from Happy, clothes from Pepper, books from Obie and from his father, a soft, plushie stuffed puppy. The last one made him squeal with joy and excitement. 

"Tony, I have something for you. This just came in the mail last night after you went to bed. It's from the state." Pepper announced. She handed her boss the papers tentatively and sat back while he read them.

"The adoption had been approved, Peter is mine, he is my son!" And with that he picked up the boy and spun him around before pressing him to his chest and kissing is forehead. This was the best Christmas ever.


	9. chapter 9 (happy birthday Tony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, I'm so sorry that I've been gone so long I've just been swamped with work. Ive had so many quizzes and tests and at least 3 projects in the last week.

After Christmas Tony had to dive back into his CEO duties at Stark Industries. The only problem, what to do with Peter? The genius, billionaire had considered hiring a nanny after Pepper suggested it but quickly decided against it after remembering his childhood and, how he was passed from nanny to nanny and, how his parents never paid him any attention. Tony decided that he would bring Peter to work with him and everyone else could suck it up and fucking deal with it. (Thing was nearly everybody loved peter almost as much as tony.) The media and the rest of the world loved Peter too. There were countless stories and articles about Peter and Tony and, there were even some about Tony’s childhood. 

Taking a paternity leave had shined a new light on the company and sales were going up. The public was perceiving them better and there were less haters. Something about the American warlord having a soft side or other. This was great for the company unfortunately it only worsened Tony’s nerves. 

Regardless, every morning Tony would get up and get himself and his son ready for work. They drove to Stark industries and spent the rest of the day either in meetings, working in Tony’s office (they were really just playing on the floor fifty percent of the time), eating lunch, visiting the R&D labs or strolling around the property. 

A couple of months passed by like this; Tony and Peter blissfully happy and safe. Soon enough Tony’s birthday came around. There was nothing that he really wanted, he already had the best possible gift, his son. Never the less, Pepper and Rhodey planned a small birthday party. It was just, Tony, Peter, Happy, James, Pepper and Obie. Similar to Christmas, they had dinner, opened presents and sat around the fire drinking champagne. Around 9pm Peter started to yawn and his eyes began to droop so, Tony took this as a sign to put him to bed. He ushered everyone to the guest rooms and made way towards Peter’s nursery. There he changed his baby boy into a new diaper and little pink footie pajamas with a big heart stitched on the front. Tony believed in a lot of things but he vowed to never force gender stereotypes on his son EVER. If Peter wanted to be a princess the, FUCK IT Peter would be a GOD DAMN PRINCESS because Tony would move hell and the Heavens above to make it happen. 

Once they were both in pajamas Tony and Peter snuggled into Tony’s bed together. They always seemed to sleep best if they were together so together they slept. All was well until early the next morning when someone entered the mansion. 

They quickly disabled all alarm systems snuck into the master bedroom soundlessly. No one knew what was happening until too late. Tony felt a rustle and then a sudden lack of warm weight against his side. He opened his eyes groggily when he heard the sound of crying.   
There in front of him were three men in black, one of them holding a screaming Peter the other holding Tony down and the last one holding a gun to Tony’s face. “Happy birthday bitch.” The man with the gun said. “PETER! Please no, not my son. Take my money, take my assets but not my son.” Tony Begged. “Since its your birthday…” the man with the gun continued, “Our gift to you, we will give you your son back to you if you give us five hundred million dollars (500,000,000) and 200 of your best missiles you have one month.” Then the world went black as the man holding the gun bashed it against the billionaires head knocking him out. Tony’s worst fear had become a reality.   
  
Hours later the billionaire woke up with a headache. His first reaction was to check for Peter as he had been for months out of fear from his nightmares. 

“RHODEY! HE’S GONE! THEY’VE TAKEN PETER!” Tony sobbed as he burst through the door to his best friends room. “WHAT? WHO? WHERE ARE THEY?” He screamed back as he jumped out of bed with a start. (mostly out of shock from the sudden awakening.)

“I don’t know, some masked men, they had a gun and they held me down while they taunted me. They said I need to give them money and missiles.” He then handed his best friend a note that they had left him. Tony had discovered it while he was rushing down the corridor. The note read ‘500,000,000$ and 200 of your best missiles or your son dies, you have one month. Email us at this address abcexample@gmail.com and we’ll send you a meet up location.’ 

Rhodey looked to his sobbing friend, “We’ll find him Tony, I promise you we will find him.” He murmured while hugging the man.

‘God only knows what will happen if we don’t’ he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, I'm going to start speeding up the timeline mainly because I'm going to try to complete as many tropes as possible and this includes the dragged Peter so I don't want to use up too much baby material. Anyways, thanks for sticking around, love you guys.


	10. chapter 10

“Good morning America, before we get into the news, last night Peter Benjamin Stark, son on famous billionaire Tony Stark was stolen from the house of Stark late last night approximately 6 hours ago between 1 – 2am. The kidnappers were last seen driving away in a dark gray Sudan with the licence plate 776 – MKD. If you have any information, please contact your local authorities. Our hearts and condolences are with the grieving family. We hope you are reunited soon. Now on a happier note-“the television was abruptly shut off and then shot at several times. After Tony had finished firing several rounds into the offending object, Rhodey gently removed the gun from his friend’s hand and placed it on the coffee table. It had been hours since Peter had been kidnapped and Tony had been a sobbing mess ever since.

Almost immediately after the incident, the cops had been informed and Rhodey contacted some of his buddies in the air force. Six hours later, still no luck. “Tones, maybe we stop shooting everything that upsets us. You’ve already shot the light switch, the coffee maker and now the TV. Shooting things won’t make anything better.” The colonel soothed while rubbing his friend's shoulders as he sobbed into his son’s blanket. “He’s gone James, they’ve taken him, and I don’t know what to do. What if I never get him back? He isn’t even my kid and I’m a sobbing mess. Oh god I’ve let down Richard and Mary!” He wailed uncontrollably. “Tony, he is absolutely your kid, I’ve seen you with him. You’re great together. You haven’t led down Richard and Mary and we WILL find him. I won’t stop until we do.”

“Y’know maybe you should make an artificial intelligence computer thingy that could do all this for us. Then you also could’ve been alerted the moment there were intruders.” That gave Tony an idea but, he quickly pushed it to the back of his mind, priorities. (Cough Cough J.A.R.V.I.S) at the moment, he had to find his son.

His son

His. Son...

When did that word stop feeling so foreign in his mouth? ‘The great Tony Stark, genius billionaire, playboy, philanthropist has a son.’ This both terrified Tony and brought a. Warm fuzzy feeling to his chest. Though, that warm feeling would never be felt again if something happened to his son. He had to find Peter and he had to do it fast. Almost an hour into their search a notification popped up on the screen saying the car had been found. The kidnappers were hiding out in a deserted hospital in... Nevada. _‘Why Nevada?’_ Tony asked himself, _‘Nevada is such a sad place, it’s just swamp, suburbs and Vegas.’_ (No offence if you’re from Nevada I’m just partial to my home.)

“HOLY SHIT RHODEY, I FOUND THEM. Alert the cops. Tell them to get ready, we’re storming the place in t hours or, however long it takes to get to this place.” Tony called across the room. ” I’m coming Pete, I promise I will find you. Rhodey contacted the local police of the nearest city and then his buddies in the army and told them to meet him and Tony half a kilometre away from the hospital while, Tony scoured the workshop and mansion for any and all the guns that he had stored away. Ten minutes later Tony heaved a massive bag of guns and ammunition into the trunk of his fastest car and climbed into the driver’s seat and Rhodey hopped into the passenger seat.

They quickly sped off to the swampy and mildly shitty state (again I'm sorry but I’m also just writing.) about halfway there Tony's mind started to wander from the road that he had purposefully been focused on for the last few hours. It was then that he started hyperventilating and panicking and, it was then the corners of his vision began to blur.  
”TONY! EYES ON THE ROAD!” Rhodes screeched when they almost ren into the highway barrier. This brought Tony back to reality from his internal monologue of anxiety.

"Tones, buddy, you gotta focus man. Breathe in and out, follow my breathing. In and out, in and out, good. What are five things that you can see?" Rhodes asked. "The interior of my car, y-you, th-the highway in front of us, that blinking light a-and my hands." Tony replied. "Good, four things you can feel?" "The leather seats, yo-your hands, my shirt, the air conditioning." "Three things you can hear?" "AC-DC on the radio, my breathing a-and the air coming out of the vents." "Great, two things that you smell?" "Your cologne, and coffee beans from spilling coffee on-on me." "And one thing you can taste?" "My coffee flavoured saliva." Tony concluded with a grin. "Thanks Rhodey, I don't, know what I would. do without you."

At his best friend's gratitude, the colonel smiled softly. ”Tones, I know you’re scared for Peter but, he is a strong boy! He will be alright! We've found him and now we’re gonna go and get him." The duo shared a long and somewhat awkward hug, this was unusual for Tony, as he typically only shook someone's hand (and that was rare in itself), and sad his hugs, mostly for his son Peter. "Thanks platypus, that means a lot to me. Now, let's go get my son from those motherfuckers." _'heh, My son...Peter if you're out there, I'm coming for you, that is a promise. I swear, Mary, Richard, I'm gonna go get our boy.'_ He promised to himself quietly. And so, they waited for the police to arrive, both praying that Peter was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, sorry that I'm posting so sporadically, I'm stuck in project season and I'm so tired its hard to find the will to do anything. (depression... I don't know). Anyway, thank you all for reading my work, I really hope you like it. As always, feel free to comment. Love you guys, au revoir.


	11. Chapter 11 (getting him back)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is late, I know I promised that I would get another chapter out by the end of November but life happens and my teachers love giving us all the projects and exams over the course of the same 2 weeks. Anyways here it is, love to hear from you guys, happy reading. Adios.

They had arrived at the hospital. It was nearly 8 PM that day, Peter had been gone for 18 hours. “Form a tight perimeter. Do not engage until I say so, I swear to God, if you go full die hard, YOU WILL DIE HARD. Alright, move into position.” Rhodey announced to the soldiers forming a circle around him. At that they all started loading their guns and heading off towards the hospital approximately 400 meters away. 

The hospital was located in an old abandoned suburban area, so they had cover behind the buildings. Once everyone was ready, they began circling the building and waited for the signal.

“Rhodey, are you sure that this is safe? What is they use him as a hostage? What if they just shoot him and run!” Tony began to panic and hyperventilate. “Tony. Tony. ANTHONY EDWARD STARK, if you want your son back then ShUt ThE fUcK uP. We do not negotiate with kidnappers, so this is the only way and you’re going to give us away.” Rhodey hissed and slapped tony in the face. “Right, right, sorry…” Tony apologised profusely. “Tony, I get it that your scared, I would be too. But you have to trust me, this is going to work, were going to get him back.” Rhodey soothed while gripping his friend’s shoulders. “Alright, move out.” He called into the radio he was holding.

On that signal 35 US army soldiers began storming the abandoned building. Some shot up grappling hooks and climbed to the roof, some stormed through the door and some climbed in through the windows. The remaining men spread out on the pavement outside and secured the garage. The rescue had begun.

“First floor secured, two men apprehended, subject not found, moving onto the second floor… Roof secured, roof was empty, subject not found, moving down to the third floor…” the reports began coming in three minutes after the ‘go ahead’ was given. “We’ve reached the second floor, there’s five guys here, moving in.” Moments later, gunfire could be heard in the distance, it went on for about a minute and a half, during which “We’ve reached the third floor, there’s ten guys here, moving in now.” Was called in. The gunfire became louder as there was fighting on both floors.

“Subject found on the third floor but, we can’t reach him due to complications.” “What complications Rhodey what complications!?!” Tony screeched. “I’m coming, be there in t- 90.” Rhodey turned to Tony. “I’m going to get your boy Tones; I’m going to get your son.” And with that Rhodey took off, leaving the radio and Tony behind. 

Inside the building was complete and utter pandemonium Rhodey thought to himself. There were bullet holes on the walls, a dead body here a blood platter there and guns firing in each direction. Once the colonel got a hold of his bearings he quickly took off towards the third floor to get back his nephew. He quickly made his way towards the stairwell and began to climb the steps. Up and up and up he climbed never faltering, never slowing. Between the second and the third floor, the colonel reached an unfortunate situation. There, just around the corner, was four gunmen, shooting at two of his own. I took a while, but after several minutes, all the gunmen were down, and the authorities were able to pass. 

“We go in on my count, be sure to not harm the target. Three… two… one, go, go, go!” And with that the three men stormed room to find an even more chaotic scene than what any of them had experienced before. There was at lease fifteen people shooting in every direction, full chunks of wall blown out from the gunfire, leaving holes revealing the outside world. And in the middle of it all, bad guy #1 holding Peter in front of him as a human shield. “Give me back my nephew.” Rhodey growled out through gritted teeth. Bad guy #1 looked his way and grinned, he began backing up towards a particularly large hole in the wall and held the infant out three stories in the air. “Shoot me and he dies. Let us go and he lives… with us.” He grinned and cackled. Rhodey held his gun up towards the ceiling and began approaching the pair. “Give me the baby and you won’t spend the rest of your life in a jail cell.” He challenged. “Rhodey, why the fuck is my son dangling out of a hole in the wall? It is clear that you don’t have control of the situation, I am coming to help.” Tony could be heard over the radio. Ever so quietly, Rhodey spoke into the radio “Tony, you’ve got 60 seconds to get here and catch Peter, radio me when you’re ready.” Ten seconds later Rhodey heard the ever so quiet “I’m under him” and with that shot bad guy #1 in the arm, causing him to drop the baby.

Once their boss was down, most of the other guys made a run for it or at least tried to. Of the 8 gunmen that had been in the room, 2 got away and 6 were apprehended. As soon as this was over Rhodey raced down the stairs and outside into the blinding sunlight scrambling to find his best friend. “Tony, Tony where did you go? Tones are you okay? Where are you?” he called out after he rounded the corner to where his best friend should have been. “Anthony Edward Stark, where the fuck are you?” He shouted. “I’m right here Platypus. Peter is too. Thank you, thank you for saving my son.” Tony spoke quietly while rocking his kid in his arms. “Tony, thank god … How’s Peter? Is he okay?” Rhodey whirls around to face his slightly dishevelled friend. “Peter is alright. Thank you for everything. Now, let’s go home, I need a coffee and you look like you need a scotch.” 

And so with that the trio went home to Malibu where they lived happily ever after raising Peter to be an amazing talented young spidelring.

Psyche, the story’s not over, I’ve still got so much to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE STORY ISN'T OVER I WAS KIDDING! Anyways, see you soon.


	12. Chapter 12

2008 (is that when the first iron man came out? I'm too lazy to look it up) ------- 

"Peter honey, it's time to go to school. Come on, buddy, Ive got to get on a plane for work, remember?" Tony can hear shuffling from down the hall in response. "Coming dad, I just have to pack the rest of my stuff for when I stay at Ned's house." While Peter packed, Tony continued prepping peter's lunch for the day when his phone rang. "Hey, Pep. How's it going? Im just making Pete's lunch, is something up?" "Well Tony, you're already 2 and a half hours late for your flight and between dropping off Peter and driving out all the way to the hangar you'll be nearly five hours late. You know that Rhodey's been on your ass about your punctuality. You aren't setting a good example for your son." Oof, below the Belt Pepper. "I'll have you know that I am setting a great example for my son, Miss Potts. I am teaching him that family trumps work and I'll drive fast, it will be fine. It's not like the plane is going to leave without me, it's my plane." And with that, he hung up. "Peter, we really need to hurry, you're going to be late for school." "Coming dad, I'll put my bag at the door."

Once Peter's lunch was finished, Tony grabbed his suit case and his car keys. He drove Peter to school in the middle of Queens, New York. After what had happened when Peter was little, Tony decided that he wanted to move out of Malibu and after a conference in Manhattan, he decided to move the Stark Industries headquarters to New York. (Sorry, I know that the first iron man is in Malibu but like: fuck that. I want to include Ned.) Today Tony had to fly to east for a weapons demonstration so Peter was staying at his best friend's house for the weekend. By the time they were in the car and leaving, Tony realized that school started in 15 minutes. Tony had to race through the streets of Manhattan to Midtown Elementary STEM school. To get into Midtown children have to be extremely gifted in STEM subjects. Peter being the son of two of the finest scientists of their generation inherited that intelligence. Peter was going to use the last name Parker and have his aunt and uncle attend event's for the sake of privacy. 

"Okay Pete, have a good day at school, Ned's mom will pick you up after school and I will be back Sunday afternoon. Love you buddy." Tony said as the warning bell rang, alerting the students to go to class. "Bye dad, good luck at work, see you Sunday, love you." Peter called as he ran out of the car. Tony, smiled sadly and sighed as he drove off to the hangar. 'I'm becoming my own father, leaving for long periods of time' Tony thought to himself.

"Hey Penis, Penis Parker! Who's that, your _sad cop uncle_ who can _barely_ afford to send you to this school? Where are your parents? Why don't they pay for you to go to school? Oh right they're dead, or they ran away because they hate you so much." Flash insulted as he shoved Peter into a locker, laughing. "Go away _Eugene_ your insults are just mean and stupid." Peter squeaked as he walked away, towards Ned and his locker. "Hey Ned, are you excited for this weekend?" Peter asked while he opened his locker. "YES, and I have a new Star Wars lego set that we can build together." Ned exclaimed as he placed his jacket into the locker. Little did he know that tomorrow, everything would change, forever. 

meanwhile -----

"Tony, you're four hours and forty five minutes late. I've been standing in the hot sun in this uniform for nearly five hours waiting for you!" Rhodes called out from theta of the staircase. "Cool your jets, Platypus, you need to calm down. I was driving Peter to school, setting an example that family comes first." And with that Tony walked past Rhodey into the plane.

Saturday -----

The demonstration of the Jericho had gone splendidly and Tony, Rhodey and the US army were on their way to the airport. It was early in the day back in New York but the kids should be awake. Tony decided to call and talk to Peter.

" Hey Misses Leeds, it's Tony, how's Peter? Are the boys having fun?"

"Oh Tony, good morning, the boys are having a great time. They're eating breakfast and are going to finish building the new lego set that we got Ned. The boys started building it last night and are about halfway done. Oh and please, call me Martha, Tony. Goodness, we're friends, if I have to call you Tony, then you have to call me Martha." she responded.

"I'm glad to hear Martha, I trust Peter has been behaving?"

*Sigh "Tony, Peter is an angel. He is kind, smart, helpful, I cannot fathom him not behaving."

"I know, he's a good kid, I just need to make sure. Do you think I could talk to him?"

"Yeah, let me go get him."

..."Dad? Hi, how did your presentation go? When are you coming back? Oh, also, you're on speaker."

"Well, the presentation to the US army went well and I'm on my way to the airport now."

And then it happened, in that split second, everything went to shit at that first transport blew up.

"Shit. Peter, I have to go right now, stay with Miss Leeds, I might be a little bit later than I thought. Pepper will come pick you up and take care of you soon. I love you Peter. I will always love you. Goodbye my Bambino. And then the line went dead. "Dad? Dad what's going on? Dad!" Peter turned to look at Miss Leeds for comfort but all he could see is the horror in her eyes. It had been such a good morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone so long. Ive been dealing with some stuff lately but am overcoming it. Due to the quarantine I have the opportunity to write more as there is more time. See you all soon. Thanks for sticking around. Love you all. Comments are appreciated. 
> 
> збогом

**Author's Note:**

> hope you stick around. I'll try to post next week but I'm going camping so... yeah. Please be nice in the comments this is my first story. I hope you liked it. See you next week.


End file.
